101dalmatiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Horace Badun
Horace Badun 'is one of Cruella's henchmen in the ''101 Dalmatians franchise. His name in the books was '''Saul Badun and was renamed Jinx in The Musical. Dodie Smith Novel During the first novel, the Baduns are Cruella's henchmen along with caretakers to her Suffolk property. They are seen watching television at Hell Hall, their favorite show being "What's My Crime?", the two debate on how they could get on that show, before realizing that the theft of nearly 100 Dalmatians would be good enough. Cruella orders them to have the puppies killed and to assist her husband during the skinning. They play a minor role than they do in the Films. In the closing of the Book they are arrested and are hoping to make an appearance on "What's My Crime?", sometime soon. Films Like in the book, the Baduns are seen watching television. Unlike the book, this does not take place in the kitchen. In the film, they are the ones who steal the puppies while pretending to be from the electric company. Their moving van crashes, along with Cruella's car. In Patch's London Adventure, Horace is imprisoned with Jasper after the events of the first film. Later, Cruella releases them from prison to steal the Dalmatian Puppies again. Unlike the books, Horace and Jasper reform and open up their very own ladies clothes shop. In the live-action film, Horace is played by 'Mark Williams'. In the Book of the Film, it is said he can have a precise memory, if given a good whack on the head. When chasing the pups through Hell Hall, Wizzer tricks Horace to slipping on some ice and falling into an icy pond. In the films, Horace is usually able to guess to a tee what tricks the Dalmatians are doing by attributing to them human-level intelligence; however, both times this is dismissed by Jasper who says that "dogs ain't that smart." Television Series In the television series, however, they wear different clothes and are "The H and J Concepts Company". In Horace's own words "(They're) Consultants On Parole" Horace is usually portrayed the be the nicer one of the Baddun Brothers, even at some points happily greeting some of the Dalmatian Puppes. In "Fungus Among Us", when he & Jasper are driving a Bulldozen, while Jasper has no trouble with running down Lucky in the process, Horace can not bare to run down a little doggie and stops the Bulldozer, saving Lucky. Horace is pretty easily convinced, When Jasper tells him if he didn't know anything, Horace repeats that for the rest of the episode. In the Series as well, he is shown to have a crush on Nanny and on some occasions, she returns the favour. Musical In the Musical, Horace is once again renamed to Jinx and is more like his Novel incarnation. Together, he and Jasper sing the song number "Crime of our Lives" Other Appearances Whilst Horace & Jasper bcan be seen amongst one of the guests in "House of Mouse", The two also makes a cameo appearace in the Disney Series; Bonkers, as part of a Police Line Up. Horace & Jasper also appear for a minor speaking role in the Disney Short; "The Saga of Windwagon Smith", where they are seen dressed in Cowboy attire, pointing out the Mayor of the town, jumping from the Wind Wagon. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Series Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Video Game Characters